Pray
by Park Yeon Hee
Summary: Tuhan, tolong sembuhkanlah dirinya. Kembalikan senyum dan tawanya. Hanya pada-Mulah hamba memohon. Hanya Engkaulah yang dapat membuatnya kembali seperti dulu. Tuhan, tolong kabulkanlah pintaku ini. / YunJae fanfiction / Yaoi


Title : Pray

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong.

Genre: (maybe) Angst, (maybe) Romance

Enjoy

.

.

.

－Tuhan, tolong sembuhkanlah dirinya. Kembalikan senyum dan tawanya. Hanya pada-Mulah hamba memohon. Hanya Engkaulah yang dapat membuatnya kembali seperti dulu. Tuhan, tolong kabulkanlah pintaku ini. Amin.－

.

.

.

Seuntai doa dipanjatkan pria yang sedang bersimpuh di samping sosok yang berbaring dalam damai itu. Seuntai doa yang melambangkan betapa ia sangat menyayangi makhluk Tuhan yang berada di depannya itu. Tak lupa linangan air mata yang jatuh melewati pipinya yang tirus.

Diusapnya airmata yang jatuh itu pelan. Kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang berada di dekatnya. Membukanya, lalu menutupnya perlahan. Sayup-sayup terdengar sebuah lirihan dari bibir mungilnya,

"Aku mencintaimu, Yunho..."

.

.

.

_"Yunh..."_

_"Jae! Bertahanlah, chagi. Aku mohon." pinta pria itu sambil mengelus pipi pria di dalam dekapannya. Tak diperdulikan lagi bajunya yang kini telah berlumur darah dari pria dalam dekapannya, serta beberapa pecahan kaca yang mengenai kepalanya yang berasal dari mobil yang kini tak berbentuk itu. Yang dipikirannya kini hanya keselamatan pria di dekapannya itu._

_"Yunh.. Maaf.. Aku men..cintaimu.." ucapnya lirih sambil memejamkan matanya._

_"Tidak, Jae! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Jae! TIDAK!" teriak pria itu sebelum sebuah truk besar menghantam mobil yang telah hancur itu._

.

.

.

Tak pernah dia duga sebelumnya kalau kejadian itu akan terjadi. Kejadian yang membuat sang kekasih hati, Jung Yunho, harus terbaring koma di ranjang rumah sakit selama beberapa bulan. Dan karena kejadian itu, ia tak mampu melihat senyum dan tawa pria itu lagi. Melihat wajahnya yang merengut manja saat dia menginginkan sesuatu, melihatnya yang bisa dengan sabar menuruti kemauanku, melihat wajah seriusnya saat dia mengerjakan pekerjaannya sebagai editor sebuah majalah terkenal. Serta tak dapat lagi merasakan sentuhan dan kecupan hangat dari pria itu. Sungguh, bila ia dapat mengorbankan apa yang dimilikinya sekarang, dia akan mengorbankannya demi Jung Yunho-nya, demi kekasihnya. Namun saat ini ia hanya mampu berdoa dan berharap agar Tuhan mendengar semua doa-doany selama ini.

.

.

.

_"Yun! Ayo~" seorang pria cantik terus saja menarik tangan pria tampan yang sedang berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah pria cantik itu._

_"Sabar, Jae-ya. Taman itu tak akan lari," katanya sambil tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan kekasih cantiknya itu. Bisa dipastikan sebentar lagi wajah cantiknya akan merengut._

_"Jung Yunho!" teriaknya sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Bibir merahnya mencebil imut. Pria bernama Jung Yunho itu tertawa pelan._

_"Aigo, jangan marah, Jung Jaejoong," katanya sambil mendekap tubuh di depannya itu._

_"Ya! Margaku itu Kim, bukan Jung!"_

_"Tapi kau kan calon pendamping hidupku," ucap Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong erat. Jaejoong merasakan wajahnya panas, padahal cuaca sedang dingin dan bahkan salju turun dengan lebatnya._

_Yunho tersenyum lalu melepas dekapannya dan menggandeng tangan Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju tempat yang diinginkan Jaejoong, taman kota._

_"Jae-ya, kenapa kau sangat bersemangat untuk pergi ke taman kota, hm?" tanya Yunho sambil memainkan tangan Jaejoong yang terbungkus sarung tangan._

_"Mmm, sebenarnya..." ucapannya terhenti sejenak, kemudian ia menunduk dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya._

_"Sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya Yunho penasaran._

_"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu kesana karena aku dengar sebuah mitos kalau sepasang kekasih duduk di bangku taman di musim dingin sambil berpelukan erat, maka mereka tak akan terpisah selamanya," cicitnya, namun masih terdengar oleh Yunho. Yunho pun tersenyum sambil memeluk kekasihnya itu._

_"Seperti ini?" tanya Yunho._

_"Iya, tapi saat di taman nanti!" kata Jaejoong protes._

_"Hmm? Coba kau lihat kita dimana sekarang?" Jaejoong pun mendongak dan terkejut saat ia mendapati dirinya telah berada di taman, bahkan ia telah duduk di bangku taman yang menjadi mitos tersebut. Jaejoong tertawa pelan, menyadari bahwa dirinya sangat malu tadi hingga tak menyadari semua itu._

_"Iya, kita di taman," katanya sambil balas memeluk tubuh tegap kekasihnya itu._

_"Saranghae, Jung Jaejoong"_

_"Nado saranghae, Jung Yunho"_

.

.

.

Seorang pria tampan berjalan memasuki bangunan gereja mungil itu. Langkahnya pasti menuju bangku paling depan di dekat altar gereja itu, menuju seorang pria yang sedang menangkup kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan mata tertutup.

"Jaejoong-ah..." panggil pria itu. Seketika pria bernama Jaejoong itu membuka matanya serta mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Siwon-ah..." ujarnya lirih. Mata bulatnya memandang kosong pada sosok di depannya itu.

"Dia sudah sadar." katanya pelan. Jaejoong tersenyum lega. Kemudian dia menatap Siwon penuh harap.

Seakan mengerti, Siwon pun mengangguk.

"Kau boleh menemuinya."

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil sesekali tertawa kecil melihat pria tampan di depannya yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan beberapa anak kecil yang mengelilinginya. Pria di depannya itu nampak sangat menyukai anak-anak sehingga anak-anak tersebut betah berada di dekatnya walaupun mereka telah cukup lama berada di sana.

"Tipikal ayah yang baik," kata seseorang di belakang Jaejoong.

"Iya. Dia memang sosok ayah yang baik jika dia memiliki anak kelak," timpal Jaejoong sambil tersenyum miris. Seseorang di belakang Jaejoong itu pun menepuk pundak Jaejoong dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Kau sudah senang kan? Yunho telah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya dan kembali tersenyum dan tertawa seperti doamu beberapa bulan ini."

"Ya. Walaupun dia amnesia dan tak mengingatku lagi, tak mengapa. Aku sudah amat sangat senang," jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu kau harus segera pergi, Jae. Waktumu telah habis" kata sosok di belakang Jaejoong itu sambil berbalik dan menghilang bersama hembusan angin.

Jaejoong tersenyum sendu sambil menatap Yunho untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Selamat tinggal, Jung Yunho. Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya lirih sebelum tubuhnya perlahan memudar dan menghilang.

.

.

.

Seorang pria sedang berjalan di sekitar taman kota yang cukup sepi itu. Tak henti matanya mengedar ke segala arah, seperti berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat familiar dengannya. Sesekali ia mengeratkan jaket tebalnya, mengingat bulan Desember kali ini sangat dingin dibanding bulan sebelumnya.

Tubuh tegapnya lalu duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang sebelumnya telah ia bersihkan dari salju yang menumpuk. Pandangannya mulai mengedar ke segala arah lagi, sampai suara bedebam halus tertangkap indra pendengarannya.

"Ouch! Appo..." rengek seseorang yang terduduk di depan pria itu sambil mengusap bagian belakangnya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, agasshi?" tanya pria itu sambil membantu wanita di depannya berdiri.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," sahut wanita itu sambil tersenyum malu karena kecerobohannya tersebut.

"Lain kali anda harus hati-hati," nasehatnya sambil tersenyum. Wanita itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Gamsahamnida,..."

"Yunho, Jung Yunho,"

"Gamsahamnida, Yunho-sshi," ucapnya beberapa kali. Wanita itu lalu pergi dengan langkah yang cukup cepat, meninggalkan pria tersebut yang masih memandang kepergiannya.

Yunho pun menunduk saat dirasa kakinya manginjak sesuatu. Yunho pun mengambil benda yang berupa catatan kecil itu sambil memandang tulisan yang tertera disana.

_**Han Jae Joong**_

_Bila dia adalah cinta kita, dia pasti akan bersama kita, bagaimanapun cara Tuhan menyatukannya._

.

The End

.

Foot note: entahlah, tiba2 pengen bikin fanfic. Kalau gak ngerti, sama :D

Saya juga gak ngerti ini apa. :D

Moga kalian ngerti ya?

#StandbyTVXQ9anni

Sign,

Park Yeon Hee a.k.a Din


End file.
